Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an arrangement for connecting, and specifically to an arrangement for connecting a sensor assembly and a cable assembly.
Discussion of the Prior Art
Within an oil or gas fueled turbine (combustion chamber), fuel is fed into a combustion chamber within which an ignition flame is present. If the flame becomes extinguished, commonly referred to as a flame-out condition, it is undesirable for fuel to continue to be fed into the hot combustion chamber without appropriate ignition. Consequently, if the ignition flame is extinguished within the combustion chamber, the fuel feed into the combustion chamber should be quickly terminated and thus limit un-combusted fuel build up.
Flame sensing electronics are commonly associated with a flame sensor within the turbine arrangement. The flame sensing electronics may be temperature sensitive. Moreover, relatively small currents, including photocurrents, may be transmitted to the flame sensing electronics. These small currents may be susceptible to interference (e.g., electromagnetic, RF, etc.), moisture, etc. Accordingly, it would be useful to provide a seal assembly that houses a signal wire through which the photocurrent is transmitted, with the seal assembly protecting the signal wire and other internal electronic components from degradation due to interference, moisture, etc.